Hero Corrupted
by TheValor
Summary: Corrupt is sent into the matrix and ends up getting reprogrammed by the agent smiths, but no one realises this until it is too late


Matrix Fanfic...  
  
The long, winding tunnels were silent, The Valor rested in a silent corner, a blanket of shadow covered it, a pale blue light circled the dormant hover pads. Every now and then the faint whirring of sentinels surveying the ghostly, cold darkness, eager to find a dormant victim to search and destroy.  
  
Inside the ship, Jinx typed madly at the old, silver keys, her emerald eyes were locked on the many grey, rusted screens, as strange green symbols rolled down them slowly, like rain from a window. Corrupt watched quietly, He listened to the duet of the sentinels and the tapping of the keys as he ran a hand through his rebellious, raven hair. Jinx smiled and slid a slender arm about his neck softly as her free hand hit the keys rapidly. Corrupt smiled, returning her embrace. He smiled at her  
  
"So what's going on in there?" He nodded to the symbols, his silver eyes locked onto the centre screen. She looked up at him  
  
"It's weird...Multiplying Agents...Doors going nowhere..." She continued to tap the keys, furrowing a brow, trying to understand it.  
  
Corrupt looked at her "Want me to go take a look?"  
  
She nodded and looked at him "Hun?"  
  
He turned to look at her "Hmm?"  
  
She walked over to him, her arms slid about his waist gently "Be careful."  
  
He smiled at her; he kissed her gently "I'll be fine. No worries Hun."  
  
He smiled re-assuringly as he lay down in his old, leather, chair, the colour of it had faded from use. She followed him, kissing his cheek before taking the long, metal plug from its hanger, sliding it into the back of his head. He smiled as his eyes closed slowly. Jinx ran over to the control panel, spinning on her chair giggling madly as she stopped, rapping on the keys again, as The Matrix formed around Corrupt's eyes, behind his dark shades.  
  
He slid the old, metal, cold phone back down onto the hook as he stepped out of the phone booth, he flicked out his black, slick cell phone, hitting a combination of numbers.  
  
"So where's the bug?" He looked around slowly. Her voice shook slightly as she noticed more and more agents-they were closing in on him.  
  
Thinking quickly, she replied "Take a back street...there should be an old courtyard...Get across it as fast as you can...I need them found fast..."  
  
A drip of sweat ran down her forehead as she whispered to herself quietly "Keep moving."  
  
He nodded slightly, taking the back street, he ran across the courtyard, he noticed a Smith clone standing on a large building behind him. With maximum agility, he leapt from it, landing at the edge of the courtyard, he sprinted after the rebel. For Jinx this was too much to bear-she panicked, the rest of the crew was asleep. The agent reached inside his black, velvet jacket, slowly drawing out his pistol, aiming at Corrupt's knee. A smirk crossed his lips as he slowly squeezed the trigger. The bullet successfully pierced the rebel's leg, sending him to the floor like a lion. Before he could pull himself up, agents had circled him. Jinx screamed, cursing loudly,. Hearing this, Sparx jerked upright, rushing to the main deck, she instantly slid into her chair  
  
"JINX HACK ME IN NOW!!" Jinx nodded doing what she was told. In the same way, Sparx dropped the receiver, rushing towards the courtyard, she ran into the agents, kicking one in the back as she grabbed Corrupt, rushing for a phone. She dragged him down a ladder, running to the nearest phone. It rang out loudly and clearly. An agent walked round the corner slowly. He walked calmly over to Sparx. She spun rapidly, as a clean blow from the agent knocked her unconscious. He continued to Corrupt as he grabbed the phone, He slammed his fist into the rebel's stomach, as the phone came to his ear. A black liquid slowly swallowed Corrupt as he soon became a Smith Clone, then disappeared through the receiver.....  
  
She lay curled up on their bed in their cabin her cheeks were stained with tears and her shoulders were shaking violently from the sobs racking her body, how could she have let that happen to him, how could she have let him get hurt. She had been the acting operator and she should have been taking care of him... not letting him get hurt... it threw her off completely when Sparx walked into the cabin and sat down on the end of the bed head tilted slightly.  
  
"Come on Jinx... you cant stay in here until he gets better, you really need to go and see him, when he wakes up he's gonna want you there," Sparx raised her eyebrows placidly then jerked her head towards the basin in the corner of the cabin, "but clean up first kid, you don't want him to know you've been crying now do you?"  
  
Jinx shrugged and sat up pushing her hair from her eyes. Looking at the bedclothes she sighed, it looked like she'd spilt some water or something on them. Silently she moved to the basin and cleaned her face off then followed by Sparx she went up to the medical level stopping in the doorway as she saw Corrupt lying on the main table there a bandage wrapped round his knee and sensors stuck to his temples. Despite the gut wrenching urge to turn and run she stepped into the room and walked over to him one hand finding his and curling around it while the other pushed his hair back softly allowing her to kiss his forehead lightly. It was killing her to see him like this and had Sparx not been there she would have run and hidden somewhere knowing she had allowed this to happen to him. Her gaze ran over his body then she looked sharply to his face as he mumbled and looked up smiling softly, bringing tears to Jinx's eyes.  
  
"Hey..." Corrupts voice was slightly cracked and raspy but it was enough to start Jinx crying. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt his arms around her and she looked up at him blushing as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"I was so scared... I thought you were gone... I thought they'd gotten you.." She mumbled burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"It takes more than a bullet to stop u- me hun.." He grinned wickedly, over her shoulder suppressing an evil laugh, it was true too, not even a bullet could stop him... 


End file.
